lustoriesfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:ShermanTheMythran/Party
PARTY TOPIC Okay, this is it, guys! Have fun! :P Yay! I brought sodas and I ordered pizza! *Ding-Dong*. That must be it. I'll get it. :P -Willr2d213 (Talk | ) 03:54, May 13, 2011 (UTC) JSYK, we'll be deleting all of this before Monday. AM will never know... XP Did you chance to get Sicilian White pizza? My favorite! :P Well it would be fun to tell him at some point... Anyway yeah I did! Here you go *Hands you a pizza box* -Willr2d213 (Talk | ) 04:03, May 13, 2011 (UTC) *Gets out soda and drinks it* -Willr2d213 (Talk | ) 04:05, May 13, 2011 (UTC) *scarfing down pizza* Yeah, I gesh we'll hafta tell him aht SHUM point. *swallows* *looks at pizza box to find that I finished it, and the box is empty* WILL! THAT WAS MY PIZZA! :P Sorry I took so long to reply, I ran into an edit conflict. :| WAGHT? *Says through a mouthful.* This was yours? Oh well, *I order some more which arrives in a few minutes* -Willr2d213 (Talk | ) 04:10, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Well, THAT one can be yours, I'm full now. :P I'm part from Sicily, BTW. 25%. *I don't here you* I'm too busy with the nachos :P -Willr2d213 (Talk | ) 04:13, May 13, 2011 (UTC) *I pour a large mug of my favorite ice cold white birch beer* Ahhh!!! *I stick my head up for a second* Well PAH and the others will want some so I better switch back to the sodas. -Willr2d213 (Talk | ) 04:18, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, you might be... *snore* *I'm fast asleep on AM's fancy lether sofa* :P *A car crashes through the roof and lands next to the root beer. I climb out of the driver's side.* Soooo... What's new? :P *Grabs a bottle of root beer and hogs the chips.* *the crash wakes me up from my doze* WHO'S THERE!? *in fighting stance* PUT 'EM UP HERE! I'LL TEACH YOU TO... *stretches, yawns, and looks around* Oh, hi PAH, it's you! :P Okay, I think we're safe now. AM got on for a few minutes, so I had to quickly clear his talk page. :P Why can't AM know about the topic? *takes bite out of pizza* And why is there a stromling on my pizza :P Because AM specifically told us NOT to have... a party... on... his... talk page. Oops. Oh, well. Can't stop a party this soon! :P Wait, Stromling on your pizza!? *I take a HUGE gun out of my backpack and fire at the Stromling* *the pizza is obliterated, and you're standing there holding the crust, charred from the explosion* There, THAT oughtta take care of it. :P Have a seat. *You stand there frozen in shock* I said, HAVE A SEAT! *I shove you onto the couch and your head hits the back of it* Ouch! :O That looked like it hurt. You should watch yourself better. :P *I hand you a new piece of pizza* -Willr2d213 (Talk | ) 17:08, May 13, 2011 (UTC) I told you, I'M FULL!!! :P *gives piece of pizza to Jazzer* Now, umm, where were we? Oh, PAH, you still stuffing your face over there? *PAH is sitting on the floor staring at the corner of the wall, drinking root beer and devouring chips* :P Out of pure randomness, has anyone here ever had Scrapple before? (PAH, I know you won't have) I was talking to Jaz in the first place lol. And yes I have -Willr2d213 (Talk | ) 17:32, May 13, 2011 (UTC) THEY SELL SCRAPPLE IN CA!?!?!?!?!? Gee, thought that was a Philly thing... And yes, it originated around here. I'm a scrapple fanatic. :P Guys, switch ta party over to my Talk Page when he gets back. I hope he doesn't notice the damage to the talk page. *Looks underneath car* Oops, I hope he doesn't notice the nachos in the carpet or the Birch stains :P. *Orders meatlovers pizza. I eat a slice. A cat falls through the roof while attached to a parachute* Smokey!!! *Pats cat.* ProfArchibaldHale 05:25, May 14, 2011 (UTC) *We all hear banging sounds, and we all go outside*"Ah, looks like my fireworks have arrived. *Sits Down* -Willr2d213 (Talk | ) 16:19, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Ahh, beautiful! AM won't mind the ash, will he? :P What he doesn't know can't hurt right? -Willr2d213 (Talk | ) 16:58, May 16, 2011 (UTC) No. It kills. :P *Puts rank 3 knight armor on* Maestro, do you want knight or Samurai armor? We're gonna need it.... -Willr2d213 (Talk | ) 17:17, May 16, 2011 (UTC) I already have Knight gear. See here ANYWAYS, *puts on Rank 3 Knight gear*. Okay, uh, now what? :P Well, you said AM would kill us, so we best be ready.. -Willr2d213 (Talk | ) 17:23, May 16, 2011 (UTC) No, I said that the truth that AM doesn't know would kill him. └_└ *Epic facepalm* -Willr2d213 (Talk | ) 17:29, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Why in the world would I kill you guys? :P AwesomeMe I didn't say that you would kill us , I said that... Wait, a minute! AM, how are you... if this is your... AHHH!!!!!! AM IS HERE!!!!!!!!!! *hides behind Will* Yup, I read the WHOLE topic. :P I'm not mad, I'm just a little surprised that you and Will have been talking about me this whole time. Don't worry. :P AwesomeMe MY EARS!!!!!! THEY BURHURHURN!!!! *sprays them with a fire estinguisher* That should be better. :P AwesomeMe